fait l'un pour l'autre?
by ginnyweasley03
Summary: chapitre 4 jalousie ,cachotterie,méchancetté sont au programme avec une Hermione plus..Hermione que jamais!lol
1. amour

Chapitre 1: fait l'un pour l'autre?

Fred la regarda a nouveau: elle était belle ! ses longs cheveux chatain ses yeux noisette.Le seul problème que lui posait cette fille: elle était intouchable!C'était la petite amie de sont petit frère , elle était préfète et puis c'était plus un fantasme...

il la voyait l'été dans des tenue moldue très sexy;il la connaissait mais c'était une petite soeur

il ne pouvait pas sortir avec elle sa serait trop dure :(

il ne connaissait pas c'est sentiment il _pensait_ quelle aimait sont frère

mais qui sait...

En atendant de voir se qui arrivrait , il décida d'aller rejoindre alicia avec qui il avait rendez-vous.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

hermione sourit en le voyant; elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher!Sont roux était le même que ron mais sont coté farceur...Pourtant son jumeaux était presque pareil mais le presque faisait la différence!

Elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas ,elle petite préfete parfaite, alors que ron mais ron...

que faire lorsqu'on aime 2 personnes.Mais l'aime t elle vraiment?

cette amour n'est pas fort ou tenace il est juste...simple

d'une simplicité simpathique

elle voulait l'avoir pour elle

le tenir dans ses bras musclé de beau batteur

le carressé lui explorer la bouche pour voir simplement la tête de ron...

" hermione tu vien? lui cria ron"

elle du donc partir de ses fantasme

**votre avis est ce un bon début?**


	2. tristesse et renouveau

"Salut harry! dit joyeusement hermione dans la grande salle

"bonjour hermione ,dit harry un peu embarrassé ,heu... je croi que je vais vous laisser."

sans plus d'éloge harry partit comme un coup de vent.

"bah qu'est qu'il a,demanda hermione a ron

"eh bien tu sais hermione,il faut que je te dise , je croi que , que..

"Que?

"quejesuisamoureuxdelavande!

"un?

"je suis plus amoureux de toi , tu sait hier quand je t'ai vite quitté c'était parce que j'étais aller voir lavande

« bah oui pov' cloche intervint parvati qui avait tout entendu, tu croiais qu'en même pas que tu était aussi joli que lavande? »

hermione se leva et partit en courant non ,pourquoi,toutes ces questions se bousculait dans sa tête!

Enmême temps elle savait que lui avait quitté alicia.Non comment pouvait t-elle croire qu'elle avait une chance comme aurait dit parvati!

Perdu dans ses pensé et dans ses larmes, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un devant elle et _lui _rentra dedant.

"Hermione que t'arrive t'il ,demanda fred d'un ton bizarre

"oui c'est vrai hermione intervint george ron t'a quitté

hermione explosa en sanglot

"quoi!il n'a pas fait sa continua Fred,Quelle idiot Te laisser tomber toi qui est si parfaite,...hermione sourit s'il te plait.

elle releva la tête et sourit du plus beau de ses sourire.Fred la regarda longement et ne sachant pas quoi faire mes ne se souciant pas u fait que Lee et son frère soit là.Voyant SA hermione triste,son rêve de futur son fantasme pareillement il l'embrassa.

Elle le laissa faire, il était fabuleux,leurs langue ne firent que s'amuser pendant se court mais doux moment.

"hermione?"


	3. note de l'auteur

bon salut

je sais je fait des fautes d'orthographe(il faut dire je suis pas très calé)

merci pour vos messages a tous je vais continuer

et puis désolé d'avance pour les futures phautes d'orthographe !lol

je vous fait la suite dès que je peux


	4. jalousie ,cachotteries

**bon je reprend et merci pour vos reviews**

_**petites cachotteries **_

"Hermione"cria Ron"qu'est ce que tu fais?"

"Attend Ron,répondit Fred plus vite qu'elle,je crois qu'on s'embrassait _affectueusement"_ (**j'aime bien ce terme!lol)**

"Oui Ron et puis sa te fait quoi?je croiyais que tu étais avec Lavande et que j'étais pas assez Belle pour _toi!_s'écria la belle

"euh Fred avant de continuer cette discution plus loin depuis quand veut-tu sortir avec Hermione?demanda George assez étonné sur le coup mais retrouvant sont sourir.

"oui c'est vrai ça! demanda Ron à son tour"

Il n'eu pas la peine de répondre car Rogue venait d'arriver et voyant Fred et Hermione se tenir la main lança méchament:

"10 point en moins pour griffondors on ne montre pas ses sentiments en les criant dans le Hall!"

"une occasion de se voir"lui glissa Fred

"et 2 punition _différente!"_

"oh" laissa échapper Hermione.

"Maintenant veuiller rentrer en cours Mr Weasley !"

"on se voit plus tard ,glissa Fred en partant."

Ron regardait toujours Hermione avec des yeux ronds (_NDL:dsl mon vieux tu as loupé ta chance tu étais très bien avec elle mais pff je croyais que Lavande était mieux...)_mais parti sans plus de mots._  
_

"Euh Mione ,tanta Harry

"Oui Harry?

"Je croyais que tu aimais Ron.

"Et lui m'aimais-t-il?De toute façon sa te fait quoi?Il m'a laissé tomber je fais se que je veut!

"Tu veux le rendre jaloux c'est sa?C'est méchant!

"Je veut pas le rendre jaloux!en plus je fairais comment,il est avec cette pimbèche de Lavande!

"C'est sa tu es jalouse!Et tu te sert de Fred et...et...

Mais Hermione était déja parti ne voulant pas entendre les bétises que racontait son ami.

elle lui lança:

"tu devrais te dépecher Trewlaney t'attend!et elle partit.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

_**bon je suis désolé pour les fautes et puis je voudrais rajouter que cette histoire se passe en 6° année mais (et j'ai lu le6 en anglais donc je savais)que c'est juste pour des aspect pratique**_

_**bisous a vous et puis des review s'il vous plait! **_


End file.
